


Subtle Intimacy

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Your favorite act of intimacy with Gamora is resting your forehead against hers.
Relationships: Gamora (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Subtle Intimacy

Little acts of intimacy were huge for you. You didn’t need hugging or kissing all the time to know that Gamora loved you. Sometimes it would be the way she looped her pinkie with yours or how she would let you use her shoulder as a resting place after a long day. Other times it was just holding her hand in silence to be reassured that she was still there and with you.

But there was one thing above all the others that you loved more than anything and that was when she rested her forehead against yours.

You had told her once that that was your favorite, though you didn’t know why. 

The first time she had done it had been after a long day. The two of you were tired and had been covered in God only knows what. You had just gotten out of the shower and changed into something more comfortable when she came over and rested her forehead against yours. The two of you had stayed like that for several very long moments completely lost in your own thoughts.

The next time had been after a rather nasty fight. She had walked straight toward you and rested her forehead to yours. The two of you were breathing heavily and this helped calm your racing heart.

The third time she did it is when you told her that you liked this, that it brought you comfort for whatever reason. “I’ll do it more often then,” she said with a soft smile before wandering off to complete whatever her next task was.

You began to look forward to those moments when this would happen. Sometimes you would just randomly seek her out to rest your forehead against hers. She knew that it didn’t always mean something serious, but sometimes she would ask you if everything was all right and you would tell her one way or another if it was or wasn’t.

You would do it the most when you were lying in bed at night, curled up together under the sheets. You would listen to the sound of her breathing and know that despite what the day before had brought tomorrow was a chance for a better day. With Gamora by your side, you felt as if you could take the entire galaxy on.


End file.
